Customers desiring a cup of specialized coffee recipes such as cappuccino or espresso must come to a physical point of sale which may be a counter or an automated machine and either wait in line, or physically key a specific drink order or drink type into a machine. Often, the customer does not know the closest machine or counter to go to. When the order is keyed into the point of sale system, it is then typically written on a cup or printed on a label stuck to a cup and set near the Barista for preparation. This is inconvenient and time consuming. This order processing method allows orders to be made out of sequence, misread or forgotten.